Super Hikari Kingdom
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 4 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Hikari Kingdom is a 2D side-scrolling platform game and the 5th Super Hikari game in the series developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD Revolution. This is the second Super Hikari game in CGI made after Super Hikari Castle World, but unlike Castle World, the game stays true to the original 2D gameplay from its predecessors. The game is similar to New Super Mario Bros. U on the Nintendo Wii U. Plot In a change of pace from his usual kidnapping routine, King Werewolfmon, along with the Werelings, decides to invade Princess Mimi's castle, using a giant mechanical arm to throw Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro, and Mikan far away and hold to Princess Mimi hostage in the castle. Hikari and her company must now travel across this new land and find a way to go to the Princess' castle in order to save Mimi again. On the way, they encounter each Wereling, Weremon, a lot of common monsters like Numemon, Gazimon, Baby Werewolfmon, and many minor enemies found inside levels. By conquering all of them, they inch closer to Mimi. The heroes reach Mimi's castle , which has been transformed into an evil reflection of King Werewolfmon. By defeating King Werewolfmon, the castle returns to normal. As the heroes celebrate, Baby Werewolfmon and the Werelings attempt to escape, almost leaving King Werewolfmon behind. He manages to jump up onto the airship, but his weight causes it to crash, and they are forced to flee on Baby Werewolfmon's Clown Car. Gameplay The objective of each level is to reach the goal flag at the end of each level while avoiding enemies and hazards. Up to four players can play simultaneously. You can play as either Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro, and Mikan for each player. The Werelings, Gizamon, and Baby Werewolfmon appear as the game's main villains. Along with new elements, such as Ice Pepper and the return of the Agumons, the game introduces new power-ups, such as the Mihama Pigtails which allows players to fly for a short time, and cling to the side of the walls. Koromons can be carried by the individual players. Each Koromon has a special ability based on its color, such as inflating in midair, blowing bubbles to attack enemies and illuminating dark areas. New power-ups also have new abilities; for example, the Mini Plum now allows players to run up walls. The game features one large map containing all the game's worlds and levels, similar to that of Super Hikari World. Some levels have multiple exits that lead to the different areas on the map. The Guide, which takes control of the player's character and moves it automatically through a level, is available in case the player has failed a level many times. There is a new antagonist in the game named Gazimon, who appears at some levels and time, to be chased after stealing a power-up from Mikan. Once Gazimon is caught, Mikan rewards it to the player(s). Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games